


Meouch Gets Stuck In The Dog Door

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rufus makes a brief appearance, just a funky man lion from outer space... getting stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Rufus was a dog, and he was a… man lion... of sorts. That had to count for something, right?He crouched down to get a closer look. He could totally, definitely fit. Maybe. Possibly.





	Meouch Gets Stuck In The Dog Door

It was the evening. All of the boys were out except Sung, who had taken the opportunity to get some distraction-free exercise time in while he had the chance. After a successful session, he headed to the kitchen to hydrate. However, he didn’t even get to open the water bottle because he dropped it when he heard an embarrassed “Suh, dude.”

“...Commander Meouch?” Sung asked, though he couldn’t find where the voice was coming from. No one was in sight. Cautiously, Sung walked around, his eyes scanning the room. Soon enough, his gaze landed on a sheepish-looking, grown-ass cat man… stuck in the dog door. “You, uh… What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doin’? I’m… I can’t get out,” Meouch mumbled. “I need your help.”

Sung hummed as he crouched down in front of Meouch, inspecting the situation. “Why’d you even… Did you forget your keys?”

“Uh…”

* * *

_Meouch took his keys out of his pocket as he neared the house, but as he was going to put the key into the lock, he got distracted. At the bottom of the door was a smaller, non-human (/non-fullsize alien) door, designed specifically for Rufus to use. He was always curious about this. Rufus was a dog, and he was a… man lion... of sorts. That had to count for something, right?_

_He crouched down to get a closer look. He could totally, definitely fit. Maybe. Possibly. Okay, he didn’t actually think about it too much because, the next thing he knew, he was wedged with only half of his body in the house._

* * *

“...Yeah. That’s it, my keys. I forgot ‘em, and that’s why I’m here. Are you gonna help me or not?” Meouch wiggled a little, and let out a huff when it didn’t help.

“Of course, buddy,” Sung said with a smile. “Lemme see what I can do. But, uh… Why didn’t you just give us a call? Or shout for someone?”

“Phone’s outside. And I didn’t think anyone was home,” Meouch replied. “So, I just kinda-- ow, _OW! What the fuck are you doing?!”_

Sung, who had thought it was a good idea to grab Meouch’s shoulders and try to pull him through, let go of the yelling man. “Sorry! Wow, you’re really stuck, huh?”

“Yeah, no shit.” Meouch looked around. “What if you, like… used some kinda lubricant? Y’know, make things glide easier so I’m not being ripped to shreds as you pull me through the fuckin’ door?”

“Right, that’s… probably a good idea,” Sung said with a nod. He got up to open some cabinets, and then came back with a bottle of dish soap. “Hey, two-for-one. You get freed from door hell and also a nice bath!”

“Don’t make this weird.”

“Ooh, a nice citrus blend of--”

_“Doc.”_

Sung just shrugged and started to squirt soap onto where the door met Meouch. He was generous with the amount, and made sure to cover the whole area. “Okay, I guess I can just… try to pull you through again?”

“I guess.” Meouch braced himself for The Pull™, but the soap wasn’t enough to get him more than a centimeter through, and he was just back to yelling.

Sung stopped pulling when he heard this, and immediately looked to make sure he hadn’t injured Meouch too much. “Sorry about that.”

“S’fine,” Meouch said with a defeated sigh. “I dunno, I think I’m just gonna have to accept my new life as a door.”

“Commandoor Meouch!”

Before Meouch could reply, he let out a startled noise when he felt something nudge his thigh. And not in a sexy way.

“WHY AM I BEING GREETED WITH COMMANDER MEOUCH’S ASSCRACK?” came Havve’s voice, muffled from behind the other side of the door.

“Meouch forgot his keys, so he tried to go through Gooby’s door,” Sung said. “But he got stuck.”

Phobos, who was standing next to Havve, picked up said keys from the ground and then looked up at Havve.

“WE FOUND HIS KEYS. THEY ARE OUT HERE.”

“Wait, wha--”

“Hogan, you gonna help me or not??” Meouch interjected. “You, too, Phobos.”

Phobos reached down to grab Meouch’s sides, but Havve didn’t budge. “DOCTOR SUNG, ARE YOU OUT OF THE WAY OF THE DOOR?”

“I…” Sung took a few steps back. “...Yeah?”

Havve nudged a confused Phobos out of the way before he broke through the door. Just a single, solid robot fist to cause the wood to basically explode.

The other boys were frozen in place, save for Meouch face-planting a few inches onto the floor. The newly freed cat man stood up and brushed himself off before he took a step inside. 

“Havve, the… You broke the door,” Sung said, still staring at the pieces on the floor. “It’s completely destroyed.”

“COMMANDER MEOUCH IS FREE,” Havve said, and made his way into the house. “YOU ARE WELCOME.” He walked past Sung and settled down at his charging station.

“...Well. I’m gonna go shower,” Meouch said. “You nerds have fun cleanin’ this up.”

Phobos walked over to Meouch, gave him a disapproving head shake, and then pointed to the broken pieces.

Meouch huffed and knelt down to start picking them up. “Fine.”

Rufus trotted in to see what the ruckus was all about, and made his way over to Meouch. He gave him a motivational bark as he watched happily - he was helping.


End file.
